Golden Era
by FI.Wsa - Krisna
Summary: Chouji siswa berbadan gemuk yang selalu menerima bullyan dari orang sekitarnya mendapatkan sebuah notif aneh setelah dirinya dipukuli./Lemon


**Golden Era**

**Disclaimer**

**Chara not mine**

**Rate**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, School**

**Warning**

**OOC, AU, Lemon.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Akimichi Chouji, 17 tahun merupakan seorang pelajar di sekolah menengah atas terbaik di kotanya. Chouji termasuk siswa populer ya populer karena badannya yang gemuk yang pantas dijadikan karung tinju.

Suatu hari sehabis dirinya dipukuli oleh para kakak kelasnya dibelakang sekolah dia mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi promosi sebuah aplikasi.

**Apa kamu ingin menjadi seorang ahli hipnotis? Kenalkan aplikasi kami-**

'Oi oi. Kau bercanda kan?'

Chouji menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

'Tak ada salahnya mencoba.'

Dengan harapan yang tersisa pemuda gemuk tersebut menekan _**unduh**_ pada notifikasi tersebut.

10%

...

45%

...

98%

99%

100%

Completed

Layar ponselnya berubah menunjukan sebuah kata 'Play' 'Option' dan beberapa pilihan lainnya yang membuat Chouji mengerutkan keningnya.

'Aku cuma harus memutar lagu ini?'

"Akimichi-kun?"

Suara familiar menyadarkan Chouji dari fokusnya pada layar ponsel miliknya. Mata cokelat Chouji melihat pada asal suara seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekat padanya.

'Kurenai-sensei? Oh baiklah.'

Chouji dengan cepat mengetik beberapa kalimat pada ponselnya yang masih menampilkan form pada aplikasi yang baru di install nya.

Kurenai Yuhi salah guru yang mengajar di sekolah Chouji, termasuk kedalam guru populer yang ingin kencani baik siswa ataupun para guru yang masih membujang.

Kurenai membantu Chouji berdiri dan memapahnya menuju UKS yang sayangnya berada di lantai dua. Tentu Chouji dengan kondisinya akan sulit berjalan sendiri maupun Kurenai takkan sanggup menggendongnya karena ukuran dan berat badan Chouji yang besar.

"Anu, sensei badanku sakit bisakah kita berhenti di gudang sana?"

Beberapa saat berjalan Chouji mengeluhkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sakit dan meminta Kurenai membawa kedalam sebuah gedung yang Kurenai ketahui sebagai gudang untuk barang bekas kegiatan olahraga. Sebuah kebetulan karena gudang tersebut tidak dikunci.

"Baiklah."

Kurenai mendudukkan Chouji pada sebuah kursi dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Dan sekilas dia memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang tertutup debu.

Chouji mengeluarkan ponselnya -membuka aplikasi yang baru di install nya tadi- dan menekan 'play' sekaligus mendekatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar hipnotis sesaat kemudian Kurenai mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Huh, berhasil?"

Chouji melambaikan telapak tangannya yang gempal dan hanya mendapati tatapan kosong dari Kurenai. Pemuda gemuk itu segera bersorak gembira tak menyangka keberuntungan mendatanginya.

Buru-buru Chouji menutup pintu gudang dan menggeser beberapa benda untuk memblokir orang untuk masuk. Rasa ditubuhnya dia lupakan seketika yang dia rasakan sekarang ini hanyalah hasrat masa mudanya yang membara.

"Duduk!"

Chouji segera menyuruh Kurenai duduk di bangku yang dipakainya tadi secara tak terduga Kurenai mengikuti perintah Chouji dengan tatapan kosong.

Chouji menjilat bibirnya melihat Kurenai mengikuti perintahnya dengan baik. Pemuda itu mulai membayangkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan pada salah satu guru populer di sekolahnya ini.

"Jangan melawan."

Dengan Kurenai yang masih dalam pengaruh hipnotis, Chouji dengan senang hati meremas payudara besar yang selalu dia impikan setiap malam.

"Uhh."

Kurenai mendesah tubuhnya bergetar merasakan tangan kasar Chouji meremas payudaranya yang masih tertutup baju dinasnya.

Chouji merapatkan tubuhnya bahkan segera menduduki paha Kurenai. Suara kursi yang berderit maupun wajah Kurenai yang mengerut kesakitan tidak dia pedulikan.

Dengan sedikit gemetar tangan gempalnya membuka kancing baju Kurenai satu demi satu hingga menampakkan bra yang dikenakannya yang berwarna hitam dewasa.

Chouji meneguk ludahnya menatap buah dada Kurenai yang menggoda birahinya. Kedua tangannya menarik keatas bra milik Kurenai membuat payudaranya yang tertahan sebelumnya kini terlihat dengan jelas.

Kali ini Chouji tak bisa menahan air liurnya yang keluarnya, dengan buas dirinya segera membenamkan wajahnya pada payudara besar Kurenai tanpa peduli air liurnya membasahi kulit mulus sang guru.

Tak sampai disitu, Chouji menyedot setiap puting merah muda Kurenai menggigitnya pelan dan memberikan kiss-mark disekitar putingnya.

Puas bermain dengan bagian atasnya Chouji kini menarik keatas bra bagian bawah rok Kurenai dan merobek stocking hitam yang dikenakannya.

Chouji menjilati seluruh paha putih milik Kurenai selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menarik kebawah resletingnya mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak awal.

Chouji segera menyuruh Kurenai melebarkan kakinya, pemuda gemuk itu segera menarik CD hitam menggoda Kurenai dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku masuk, sensei."

Penis Chouji segera menerobos masuk kedalam vagina Kurenai membuatnya melenguh kenikmatan. Kurenai pun hampir menjerit keras sebelum Chouji membawa kepala bersurai hitam itu kedalam pelukan perutnya yang buncit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gantung? Bodo **


End file.
